<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ƒℓαмє ƒυѕє by ynjunwhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172920">ƒℓαмє ƒυѕє</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore'>ynjunwhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simp for yeonjun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yeonjun, M/M, a bit of dirty talk, also!, bc yeonbin gay, dom soobin, kind of sweet at the end, my actual best work me thinks, sub yeonjun, they fuck, ugh that tag made me shudder, virgin yeonjun gets the dick, yeonjun gets called a whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Yeonjun's fault that he has never trusted, or <i>loved</i> for that matter, someone enough to let them pop his cherry.</p><p>But hell, Soobin is a game changer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simp for yeonjun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ƒℓαмє ƒυѕє</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bottom yeonjun tag was looking a lil dry 💔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a virgin?"</p><p>The words halt every little bubble of conversion at the table as soon as Soobin blurts them out, and Yeonjun drops his chopsticks on his plate in shock. Soobin is looking at him with wide eyes, a wild, confused look in them. Like the very <em>idea </em>of a virgin Yeonjun is <em>preposterous. </em>Just simply <em>impossible.</em></p><p>Yeonjun's cheeks flush, and his ears feel strangely hot. "Keep it down." He hisses under his breath, waving away the questioning glances Beomgyu and the rest are sending him with a cheerful little smile.</p><p>(He does <em>not </em>need the guys on his case because he never got his dick wet.)</p><p>Soobin nods a little dumbly, twirling his noodles with the chopsticks absentmindedly. "But seriously?" He whispers after a few seconds, his voice a low rumble. "Not even once?" He says, a little too <em>interested</em> for Yeonjun's taste. Yeonjun glares at him, but the little nod he gives is affirmation enough. Soobin laughs quietly, his giggles turning into pained shrieks when Yeonjun pinches his arm.</p><p>They go back to eating for a few minutes, and Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai excuse themselves, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin free to stuff themselves with the leftover food. Soobin pops a few words in out of the blue, his tone a little curious and <em>very </em>amused. "So where did the rumors come from?"</p><p>Yeonjun's eyebrows nearly fly off his forehead.</p><p>"What rumors?"</p><p>Soobin hums, chewing slowly as he filters the gossip in his head, deciding what to spill and what to keep for blackmail purposes. "Y'know." He says vaguely, his hand waving slightly in the air. (And <em>no</em>, Yeonjun definitely does not <em>know.</em>)</p><p>"The ones that say you fucked Namjoon from Bts and all the guys from Exo." Soobin pauses mid chew, shrugging slightly. "Actually, it's the other way around." He wags a finger at Yeonjun teasingly. "They say you're pretty good at... you know." Soobin does another little hand wave, and Yeonjun purses his lips.</p><p>"Okay, first of all, I don't <em>know. </em>And second off I've never even met the guys from Exo?"</p><p>Soobin shrugs, smiling sweetly in a way that makes Yeonjun's heart do a somersault. "I don't know. That's just what they say." He gives Yeonjun a pointed look, and Yeonjun flinches.</p><p>"But of course," Soobin continues lightly. "What do I know?"</p><p>
  <em>Nothing. </em>
</p><p>Yeonjun licks his lips, his head filled with different thoughts fighting to be put out into the world, with questions just waiting to be answered. "And..." He hesitates, steeling himself. "What about you?" He asks, fighting to keep his voice steady and his tone conversational.</p><p>Soobin only looks mildly surprised at the question, and Yeonjun's common sense tells him that someone must have already asked him this. "Me?" He questions, narrowing his eyes as he thinks about it. "I lost mine years ago. The card is long gone."</p><p>"Why?" He asks Yeonjun curiously, eyes widening mockingly. "Do you want me to help you out or something?"</p><p>Yeonjun swallows.</p><p>"Or <em>something.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's brain tells him that his is a bad idea. That Soobin only agreed to this because he feels bad that Yeonjun never experienced the heavenly pleasure that is getting your dick sucked. Or maybe Soobin's just a <em>very </em>good human who considers that fucking his oldest friend may turn out to be a favour he could cash in.</p><p>Whatever the case is, Yeonjun is one hundred percent sure that his relationship with Soobin will <em>never </em>go back to being nice and friendly with a sprinkle of tension. If anything, it will completely <em>flip.</em></p><p>He's also one hundred percent sure that it's too late to back out. (And it's not like he <em>wants </em>to, either.)</p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin agreed that yes, okay, this was in the name of science and it wouldn't affect their relationship. (Oh, a <em>total </em>lie.) So here he is, feet swinging over Soobin's bed, as he waits for Soobin to come in after making sure the rest of the guys are well and truly gone. </p><p>Soobin knocks softly on the open door, a small, amused smile on his face as he shuts it gently behind him. Yeonjun's nerves crank up, his fingers tapping insistently on the soft denim of his jeans, his knees bouncing quickly. Soobin crosses the room in a few steps, gently sitting down next to a (very) nervous Yeonjun.</p><p>"Hey." He mutters, pressing his palm soothingly against Yeonjun's back. It doesn't help. What it <em>does </em>do is make Yeonjun feel as if Soobin is about to eat him whole. Which he is gonna do, in a way.</p><p>After a few minutes of just sitting there, Soobin's calm, serene aura providing comfort, Yeonjun nods. Yeah, how bad could this be? It's sweet, soft, <em>vanilla </em>Soobin after all.</p><p>Soobin thumbs at Yeonjun's jeans, hooking his finger around the belt loops and pulling lightly. "Off." He says absentmindedly, and Yeonjun hates how eager he is to comply. There's just something so... <em>commanding </em>about Soobin. His presence, maybe.</p><p>When Yeonjun slips of his jeans, his bare legs on display, Soobin raises his eyebrows, seemingly <em>appreciative. </em>Which really just confuses Yeonjun. He looks down at his pale skin, his brain blank even as he tries to look for something even remotely <em>pretty </em>about him.</p><p>But there's nothing. He's just so <em>simple.</em></p><p>He looks at Soobin again, not understanding how he could have even agreed to this, but grateful that he didn't break off his friendship with Yeonjun and call it a day.</p><p>Yeonjun feels shy.</p><p>It isn't a first, but it's definitely one of the <em>few </em>times his face feels like it may permanently stay red, or burst with the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>But Soobin isn't put off. He smiles genuinely, a dazzling thing that makes Yeonjun's brain short circuit. His hand lands on Yeonjun's waist, pulling him closer, and his fingers trace little shapes on Yeonjun's pale thighs.</p><p>"Pretty hyung." He mutters, and Yeonjun swallows.</p><p>No, he isn't <em>pretty. </em></p><p>(Average at most.)</p><p>He pulls at the edges of his all white shirt, and Soobin's head snaps up. He gives Yeonjun a slightly dazed look before clearing his throat and taking control once again. Which is how Yeonjun likes it. (Giving up power isn't easy, but it's a thrill.)</p><p>"On the bed." He says, his fingers undoing his belt buckle, all the while taking long glances at Yeonjun on the bed, his legs pressed together as he shyly thumbs at his Forever 21 bracelet. (It was a gift from Beomgyu, that cheap bitch didn't wanna buy Yeonjun an actual gift.)</p><p>Yeonjun bites down on his bottom lip when Soobin sinks down on the spot next to him on the bed, his hand holding something that Yeonjun recognizes as lube. Which is also something Yeonjun has. He may be a virgin but he's not a <em>saint </em>by any means.</p><p>Soobin looks at Yeonjun questioningly when he grabs at his wrist, a flush growing on his cheeks as he looks at their hands so close together, Yeonjun's looking small and dainty in comparison to Soobin's. He looks at Soobin, eyes a little glassy, as he says, "I wanna do it."</p><p>Soobin stares at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth.</p><p>Yeonjun beats him to it.</p><p>"I've done this before."</p><p>Soobin just nods, his eyes a little darker. Or maybe Yeonjun is just imagining things, his vision a little too blurry as he takes the bottle of lube from Soobin easily, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He avoids Soobin's insistent eyes as he spreads his legs.</p><p>It's been a while since he's done this, and he shivers as he presses one finger against his rim, eyes fluttering and face flushed. He feels a tiny bit high on the attention Soobin is giving him, his pupils large and glittering.</p><p>He fucks that one finger into himself, his nerves on fire as he tries to get used to the foreign yet familiar instrusion. He adds a second finger after a few minutes, his chest heaving as he twists them inside himself, the little fire in his gut growing. </p><p>It's all good and well, until Soobin leans over and intrudes on Yeonjun's bubble of space (as taught in kinder) to press his lips harshly against Yeonjun's. It's messy and Yeonjun has no idea what to do, but he likes it. It's so <em>Soobin. </em></p><p>His hand shakes a bit as he keeps fucking himself on his fingers, tiny whimpers slipping out of him as Soobin's tongue licks into his mouth, Yeonjun letting him do whatever he wants. A third and fourth, and Yeonjun still feels like it's not enough. </p><p>He whines into Soobin's mouth, chasing after his lips when Soobin pulls away, a tiny smirk on his lips. Soobin grabs his wrist, and Yeonjun feels so so so empty and he's gonna cry and--</p><p>Soobin coos at him, the tip of his cock lining up with Yeonjun's rim as Yeonjun bites down on his trembling lower lip. Soobin fills up Yeonjun painfuly slow, big and hot and oh god-- Yeonjun could <em>cum </em>like this. He presses deep into Yeonjun, reaching a place that Yeonjun's fingers only dreamed of touching.</p><p>Soobin pants, his eyes glimmering as he grabs Yeonjun's hips in a bruising grip. He looks amazing like this, all sweaty and messed up, a whole image that Yeonjun imprints into his brain. He wraps his legs around Soobin's waist, pulling him even closer, and Soobin smiles devilishly.</p><p>"Do you really want this hyung?" Soobin asks, shallowly thrusting into Yeonjun's ass, his hold still bruising, his eyes still confident and cruel. "Look at you," Soobin mocks. "You're such a little slut. You said it's your first time but you're acting like a cheap little whore."</p><p>Yeonjun cries out when Soobin slams into him roughly, his hands clawing at the sheets desperately and his eyes rolling back into his head with every harsh snap of Soobin's hips, his whole body buzzing hotly. "Such a cheap," <em>please</em>, "little"<em> even harder</em>, "whore." And god, Yeonjun can't take it anymore.</p><p>He lets out a loud, high pitched, broken sound that makes Soobin laugh giddily, his eyes eating Yeonjun up at his peak. His brain is fuzzy, white static everywhere as Soobin fucks him with even more fervor, going at a feverish pace that makes Yeonjun's back arch prettily.</p><p>He collapses next to Yeonjun, his breathing heavy as he watches a trickle of cum roll down Yeonjun's pretty thigh, his hips red and marked with the shape of Soobin's hands.</p><p>"<em>Fuck.</em>"</p><p>Their relationship isn't ruined, like Yeonjun thought it would be. (They actually end up going on a little date, and no one needs to know how Soobin practically destroyed Yeonjun's ass because it, quote on quote, "Looked too good in skinny jeans."</p><p><em>Go figure.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>